Nemesis Traits
Nemesis Traits are certain aspects or traits such as strengths and weaknesses, which determine the best and the worst ways of taking down a particular nemesis. List of Strengths Invulnerability Strengths Strengths that provides immunity to various sources of damage. * Invulnerable to Ranged - Cannot be damaged by your ranged attacks. * Invulnerable to Stealth - Cannot be damaged by stealth takedowns. Hate Strengths Strengths that provokes the Nemesis, which enrages them. * Hate of Bodyguard Suffering - Becomes enraged when Bodyguard is attacked. * Hate of Burns - Becomes enraged when he burns. * Hate of Caragors - Becomes enraged at the sight of Caragors. * Hate of Defeat - Becomes enraged at low health. * Hate of Morgai Flies - Becomes enraged when hit by Morgai fly swarms. * Hate of Ghûls - Becomes enraged at the sight of Ghûls. Attack Strengths Combat Moves that can be performed by the Nemesis. * Body Slam - Picks up his opponent and throws them to the ground. * Boomerang Throw - Throws weapons which then return to him. * Charge Attack - Running charge in a straight line. * Fury Attack - Highly aggressive melee attack. * Ground Pound - Slams the ground hard causing damage in a radius. * Heavy Attack - High-damage melee attack, cannot be countered. * Jump Attack - Leaps far while striking. * Mangler - Multiple heavy attacks to the gut. * Poison Cloud - Drops stunning cloud of poison if needed. * Quick Shot - Shoots multiple shots in rapid succession. * Rapid Attack - Multiple attacks that must be individually countered. * Reposition/Grapple - Can swing Talion around. * Throat Grab - Picks up his enemy by the throat. * Wrecker - Devastating shield slam and impale attack. Uncategorized Strengths * Ambusher - Launches ambushes against his enemies. * Backlash - Counter attacks are not effective. * Battle-Hardened - Can't be dominated, needs to be finished off. * Blood Thirsty - Recovers health from striking enemies. * Cautious - Averse to combat. * Deadly - Attacks do much more damage than most Uruks. * Demanding Leader - This Warchief attracts more Bodyguards. * Fast Runner - Runs much faster than normal Uruk. * Fearless - Cannot be terrified, never flees. * Flaming Weapon - Weapon is on fire, increasing damage * Gang Leader - Has a group of followers * Grapple/Reposition - Can swing Talion around. * Humiliator - Does not finish off weak opponents. * Initiative - Tries to be the first to strike in combat. * Inspiring Presence - Nearby Uruk are inspired to attack simultaneously. * Monster Slayer - Able to kill monsters quickly and resistant to their attacks. * Poison Weapon - Weapon inflict a lingering poison. * Quick Turn - Turn around quickly if struck from behind. * Regeneration - Continually heals rapidly. * Savage Weapons - Weapons inflict deep wounds that bleed over time. * Skirmisher - Attempts to back away from combat. * Sneaky - Sometimes shows up unexpectedly. * Sniffer - Can smell out enemies who are hiding nearby. * Summoner - Calls nearby allies to join the fight. * Tracker - Can sense the presence of nearby enemies and hunt them down. * Vault Breaker - Blocks attempts to jump over him. Unspecified Strengths Strengths that have been confirmed to be in the game but their effects are unknown * Hate of His Master Suffering - Becomes enraged when master has low health List of Weaknesses * Branded - Can be grabbed, without needing to be weakened. * Clumsy - Can be grabbed, without needing to be weakened. * Damaged by Combat Executions - Can be injured by combat execution moves. * Damaged by Combat Finishers - Can be injured by combat finishers. * Damaged by Explosions - Can be injured by explosions. Fear Weaknesses Weaknesses that scares the nemesis, causing the nemesis to flee in terror. * Fear of Betrayal - Becomes terrified when allied Uruks fight each other. * Fear of Burning - Becomes terrified when he burns. * Fear of Caragors - Becomes terrified at the sight of Caragors. * Fear of Graugs - Becomes terrified at the sight of Graugs. * Fear of Rival - Becomes terrified near rival nemesis. Vulnerable Weaknesses Weaknesses that makes the nemesis killed easy or even instantly from a source of damage. * Vulnerable to Combat Finishers - Can be killed instantly using combat finishers. * Vulnerable to Mounted Beasts - Can be killed instantly by mounted beasts. * Vulnerable to Mounted Monsters - Can be killed easily by beasts with a rider. * Vulnerable to Stealth Finishers - Can be killed instantly using stealth finishers. * Vulnerable to Ranged Attacks - Can be killed by a single Charged Headshot, Fire Arrow or Shadow Strike de:Erzfeinde/Eigenschaften Category:Nemeses Category:Enemies